shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Other Side
The Other Side is a fanon story written by Rinji79. It follows the journey of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates from the end of the first half of the Grandline, and into the New World. They have traveled through several islands thus far, and as their infamy grows, so too does the strength of their foes. Summary Walk in the Rain Their journey begins on Usted Island, where Captain Rinji, Runagai Chio, and Daro Daro Usagi are simply passing through. They do, however stumble upon a plot that involves the kidnapping of a few citizens of Usted, and because of this, they are forced to seek out the disturbance in order to stop it. Once they discover a girl named Miko Nikk , the pirates find themselves in the center of a battle with a clan known as the Skeleton Bros. A Door that Opens Before the Tiger-Stripe Pirates can cross over to the New World, they come across a little girl named Alice , and with her, they are shifted into a world unlike any other they had ever seen. In this Dream World, they find a great amount of Chaos, and a tyrant of a Queen. With an entire army on her side, and a power that none of them could possibly fathom, they must find a way to free this Dream World from bondage, and find a way to survive in the process. Padrino On an island known as Fringe, our band of pirates find themselves at the mercy of a plot that involves much more than them. With the presence of the Jolly Pirates, the White Blade Pirates, and the Red Mafia, there comes a series of events that cause the greatest chaos the Tiger-Stripes have ever seen. In a struggle to find the truth, and battle through seemingly endless obstacles, they will be tested to their very limit, and beyond. Black Bone Tower Through their endevours in the New World, Captain Rinji and his merry band come across a ship while on their way to their next isle. This ship carries a trio called The Descendants, and when they meet on the very small island, they find that there is a tournament being held, one that will decipher who will enter the Black Bone Tower. Even though there are very strong, and ruthless pirate crews standing in their way, the true danger seems to lie within the Tower itself. Graveyard of a Madman The Tiger-Stripe Pirates' voyage to Hotdog Island did not end well at all. Now they are stranded on one of the largest vacation spots on the east side of the New World, and they are there courtesy of a very mysterious Sion Moir. The longer they stay in Sukiyaki City, the more they find that they are exposed to the rest of the world, and soon the danger becomes far more apparent. A Place Called Nowhere Coming soon... Main Characters Captain Rinji - 'The captain of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates, and a refugee from Nekoshima. Originally the captain of the Seacats, though they disbanded because of difference in ideals, so Rinji was forced off to search for another crew with his sadly unmanned ship, the Panno Marie. Through his journey, he met a young Marine named Runagai Chio, who took a great amount of convincing before he joined the strange Catman. Together, they saved Daro Daro Usagi from certain death or capture, and gained her as a crewmember as well. As they worked their way through the Grandline, Rinji found himself another whole crew who joined him in his cause for one reason or another. He was random in his endeavours, often making split-second decisions that changed the course of the entire voyage, but not so much as to deter them from their ultimate goal, whatever it may be for every one of them. 'Runagai Chio - 'A former marine with a very troubled past, often noted for the extreme amount of scars all over his body. He practices the art of fighting using nothing but his over-developed legs, and mastered the art of Rokushiki through his experience of his time as a Marine. When he was framed for destroying an entire Marine base by the ruthless Captain Jossu Mikana, Chio was forced to put his trust into the Catman he would later call his Captain, and became first mate on the pirate crew the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. Over time he developed a very deep and long-lasting relationship with many of the crew members, especially their sword user, Daro Daro Usagi. 'Daro Daro Usagi - 'A swordswoman who is also passionate about the art of writing, and Japanese characters, in which she uses in her fighting style. She does not take great pride in her swordsmanship, but she continues to develope her style in order to protect her crewmates, and feels if she lost her battles in any way shape or form, she may lead to the cause that kills all of them. With her sword, Migoto Hoshi, she feels a very strong bond, and wouldn't dream of using another. Throughout the journey she shared with her companions, she began to find herself growing closer to her partner in crime, Chio. 'Miko Nikk - 'Born into the Skeleton Bros gang, Miko Nikk was tired of her brother performing such horrific deeds in front of her, and senselessly killing people. She left the group, causing her brother and sister to come looking for her. She came across Chio and Usagi in an alleyway while she was investigating the kidnappings happening on her behalf. She helped the Tiger-Stripe Pirates track her old gang down and take them down by and by. Since then, she has become the Tiger-Stripes' navigator, and very dear friends with their youngest crewmember, Alice. 'Gonzo Lee - 'Although he betrayed his crew, he showed deep regret in doing so, and was allowed back onto the crew. Lee is the gunner for the crew, and is also an expert in the art of ninjitsu. He craves adventure and excitement, and is very loud, as well as head-strong. Even with such a troubled past, Lee's spirits never seem to die when he gets started. He not only shoots the guns, but he is also able to make the guns, and huge ones too. He is responsible for the very large 30 mm assault cannon on the front of the Panno Marie, as well as all of the cannons it has. 'Alice - 'The youngest member of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. She helped them fight their way out of the dream world in order to get to the New World, and did so with surprising strength and courage. She has never been normal, often day dreaming, and playing games with her best friend, Nikk. After a while on the crew, she wanted to earn her way, since she was not really one of the most destinguished fighters, so she decided to delve further into cooking. Still, even if she could be considered the weakest member of the crew, she still knows how to use a knife in both cooking, and in battle. Through it all, she has kept her child-like persona, and she still loves to dream. 'Jiro - 'A Neko-jin that was very good friends with Rinji back in his childhood. Jiro joined the crew after their time in Fringe, and acts as not only their strongest fighter, but also their musician, being an avid guitarist. He has mastered the art of Nekogenpo, a style of his homeland which takes many years to obtain. He is level-headed, loves his silence, and wears green sunglasses that he never takes off. In fact, not even Rinji has ever seen him take them off, and as such has never really seen what his eyes look like. Although he is shrouded in mystery, he still remains one of the crew's most valuable members. 'Ellis Darkwood - 'Former gangster, and med school dropout. Ellis Darkwood helped the Tiger-Stripe Pirates when they needed her, and decided to go along with them so that she could get away from her home and seek new places to dig her roots. She is able to use her medical skills in combat, and has an attitude that she can back up. Still, when it comes down to it, she is a doctor, and will never stop helping her patients until they are better again. 'Rangass D. Kimi - 'From the island of Umigame, Kimi is daughter of the legendary pirate, Inazuma. She set sail with her two companions, the Descendants, and found themselves on an island filled with cannibals. After escaping them, she ran into Captain Rinji, and convinced him to enter the tournament that they originally set off to enter, the contest of the Black Bone Tower. Though their fortunes were not especially lucky, she took a chance and was accepted as a part of the Tiger-Stripe Pirates, along with her crew. 'Jana Chi - 'A master in the art of hand-to-hand combat, Jana Chi is the fighter of the Descendants, and first mate. She defeated all of the great fighters of Umigame Island, except for Rangass D. Kimi. After joining her crew, their crew met up with the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. Out of all of their new crew members, Jana became friends with their samurai woman, Daro Daro Usagi. Although their friendship became strained when she went back on her promise to never show anyone the book she was writing, Jana Chi made up for it by saving the book from the bottom of the sea. 'Dala - 'A Nekojin that can run so fast that she can tread water. She and Rinji became seemingly inseparable from one another after they met on Black Bone Island. However, their relationship took an unexpected turn when Rinji told her that they could not become too serious. Though she did not take this well, she did not hold any ill will toward him, and by fate, they seemed to have taken more of a liking to one another after all was said and done. Even after her near death experience in the Black Bone Tower, she stayed by Rinji's side while he recovered from the serious injuries he obtained in the battle with the Bulldog Pirates. Allies 'The Jolly Pirates - During their time on Fringe Island, Rinji and the gang meet up with some of the stranger pirates on the sea, with their captain, Jolly D. Chris. Although, this is not the first time that the two paths have crossed, as in the Dream World, the Jolly Pirates' swordswoman, Sakura met with Usagi. While their first encounter did not end well, they met once again, and were an excellent fighting duo. The White Blade Pirates - Working along side the Jolly Pirates and Tiger-Stripes, the White Blade Pirates helped to fight against the menace that was immerging on Fringe Island. Snowbeard also single-handedly drove the Marine presence on the island down to the point where they were forced to seek reinforcements. The Descendants - Rangass D. Kimi led her crew to the Black Bone Tower tournament, and asked Rinji for his aide in winning the tournament. Together, they were to survive the dreaded tower's many dangers and deadly pitfalls. The Pop Band Pirates '- Though their meeting was... somewhat unorthodox, the Pop Band Pirates played a crucial role in helping the Tiger-Stripe Pirates in the War of the Masque. 'The Marimo Pirates - Along with the Tiger-Stripes, Pop Band, and Jolly Pirates, the Marimo Pirates fought against unbelievable odds during the War of the Masque. With Knave's help, the Jolly Pirates were able to escape the Marines when they arrived on Hotdog Island. Islands 'Usted Island - '''The island in which Walk in the Rain takes place. The Tiger-Stripe pirates found it quite enjoyable up until the time they found out that it had quite a strong military presence that was so readily able to go to martial law and lock down the city. 'Fringe Island - 'A rather large city island in which many things are available for entertainment and tourism. The military presence is rather low, though, and crime as well as piracy is quite common. This island is now under the Tiger-Stripe's territory, as the mafia ownership was cut off at its roots. '''Black Bone Island - '''An extremely small isle that is settled as a Pirate village. There is no Marine presence, but there is an unspoken law of don't start trouble unless you can back it up. The fabled Black Bone Tower is the very largest structure there, no one may enter it unless allowed by the highest authority. ' Hotdog Island - '''Known for its tourist attractions, and sandy beaches. Hotdog Island is an expensive island to vacation, but it is well worth it with festivals of all sorts, and some of the best food on the east side of the New World. If Hotdog Island is ever threatened by the likes of criminals, they also have the Seven Swords of Onsen that are called upon to aid them in their time of need. Trivia *Many aspects of The Other Side are inspired by music, and song lyrics. The name itself is inspired by the Red Hot Chili Peppers song by the same name. Walk in the Rain was a song from the anime CowBoy Bebop. Padrino is a song by Smash Mouth. Black Bone Tower was partially meant to sound like Black Hole Sun by Soundgarden, and Graveyard of a Madman was very much named after the Ozzy Osbourne song Diary of a Madman. A Place Called Nowhere is named after a song by They Might Be Giants - A Self Called Nowhere. *A Door that Opens was the only title not fashioned after music. It was named in the same respects as the sequel to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Through the Looking Glass. *The Other Side is the longest running series in the Ship of Fools. *The Tiger-Stripe Pirates were originally made up of three characters with three seriously different backgrounds. Chio was originally made as a Naruto Character, but was then changed into a Marine, but then changed into a former marine turned pirate. Daro Daro Usagi was meant to be a Shichibukai. Rinji was originally created as the Captain of the Seacats, but that crew fell through, and thus the Tiger-Stripes were born. *The large conflict in Graveyard of a Madman is known as War of the Masque. It is the first, largest war ever narrated on the wikia, and it is comprised of six users' characters all in a bunch. Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Series